


Wood

by california_112



Category: Biggles Series - W. E. Johns
Genre: FPC: 50 | Wood, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: Once the flight commander was seated, he put forward his proposition. "I'd like to make a kennel, old top- for Towser.""Well, I didn't think it was for you." The senior officer grinned.-or-Bertie has a request for Biggles, but some negotiation will be necessary.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 50 - Wood.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Wood

Bertie walked smartly into Biggles' office, standing to attention but not saluting.

"Bertie, what can I do for you?" Biggles greeted, "Do sit down."

Once the flight commander was seated, he put forward his proposition. "I'd like to make a kennel, old top- for Towser."

"Well, I didn't think it was for you." The senior officer grinned. "I've no problem with that, if it occupies you then why not? Do you need anything for it?"

"Well, that's what I've come about." Bertie expanded, readying his persuasive skills. "Mostly just wood planks, but I was thinking that some metal might be good for the roof."

Biggles laughed good-naturedly. "And where are you planning to get that?"

"Well, I was thinking…that spit I pranged a couple of days back. Could I…?"

"Was that deliberate, then?" Biggles teased, getting up to look out the window to where the twisted metal had been moved. "It's due for collection by the air ministry people in…" He consulted the wall clock. "…an hour."

"I don't need much, if I could just snitch a bit off the wing…or the fuselage…"

"How are you planning to explain it if anyone comes by?"

Bertie was stumped. "Didn't think about that. Silly, what?" Biggles grinned.

"Sorry, Bertie, but you'll just have to stick with wood. Smyth could probably find some old doped fabric, to waterproof it," he offered, "but we really can't spare the metal."

"Wood it is, then," Bertie smiled, "but it was worth the ask. Thanks, old warrior!"

**Author's Note:**

> we done!
> 
> The challenge is over! Fifty pieces are done, what a ride...and now I'm in the mood for writing more pieces, I've definitely a few in the works. Look out for more works soon!


End file.
